parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Dance Revolution: The Wiggles vs Thomas Mix
Dance Dance Revolution: The Wiggles vs Thomas Mix is a video game combinating Dance Dance Revolution, The Wiggles and Thomas and Friends. Modes Available: Game Mode Story Mode Edit Mode Workout Mode Training Mode Styles Featured: Single Versus Double Difficulties: Beginner Light Standard Heavy Challenge Songs from The Wiggles: Get Ready To Wiggle Here Comes A Bear Captain Feathersword Uncle Noah's Ark Ponies Dorothy The Dinosaur Whenever I Hear This Music Henry the Octopus Rock-a-Bye Your Bear I Love It When It Rains Quack Quack Dorothy's Birthday Party Wave To Wags Five Little Ducks Wiggly Medley Look Both Ways John Bradlelum Henry's Underwater Big Band Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Bathtime Wiggle Groove Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) Balla Balla Bambina I Climb Ten Stairs Move Your Arms Like Henry Silver Bells That Ring In The Night Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Officer Beaple's Dance Zardo Zap Let's Have A Ceili Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Hot Potato D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My Favourite Dinosaur Pufferbillies Henry's Dance Walk Joannie Works with One Hammer The Monkey Dance Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Shaky Shaky Teddy Bear Hug Point Your Finger (Wiggle Puppets) Havenu Shalom Alechem I am a Dancer Numbers Rhumba Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) Fruit Salad Can You Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist? Wags the Dog Five Little Joeys Di Dicki Do Dum I'm a Cow Do the Flap On Your Holiday Hat On My Head Brown Girl in the Ring Georgia's Song Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo Dorothy's Dance Party Big Red Car Sydney Barcarolle Goldfish Here Come The Chicken (Wiggly Animation) London Town Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) The Captain's Wavy Walk Sailing Around The World (Wiggly Animation) Sicily (I Want To Go) Mop Mop Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) (Wiggly Animation) Elbow To Elbow San Francisco Trolley Car Fly Through The Sky (Wiggly Animation) Here We Go Mexico City! The Barrel Polka Wiggly Party Hoop Dee Doo Little Children Move Like an Emu La Cucaracha Captain's Magic Buttons Dance the Ooby Doo (with Dorothy the Dinosaur) Play Your Guitar with Murray Marie's Wedding Zoological Gardens Swim Henry Swim Fun on the Farm Caveland Run Around Run Run The Wobbly Dance Wiggle Hula Songs from Dance Dance Revolution: Thomas Mix: Accidents Will Happen All You Need Are Friends Boo Boo Choo Choo Best Friends Express Come For The Ride Determination Song Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover Down By The Docks Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining Engine Roll Call Emily's Song Five New Engines In The Shed Go, Go Thomas Gone Fishing Hear The Engines Harold's Song He's A Really Useful Engine It's Great To Be An Engine Island Song Let's Be Brave Little Engines Let's Have A Race James, The Really Splendid Engine Monsters Everywhere Never, Never, Never Give Up Our Tale of The Brave Ode To Gordon Percy's Seaside Trip Roll Along Sounds Sir Topham Hatt's Song Searching Everywhere Troublesome Trucks Toby Thomas' Anthem The Whistle Song The Most Important Thing Is Being Friends There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away We're Friends Where in the World is Thomas? We Can't Do Anything You're The Leader .59 - DJ Taka .59 Remix - Jesper Kyd 1998 - Naoki 19 november - Good Cool 20 november - DJ Nagureo 20 november (DDR Version) - NMR and DJ Nagureo 22 Dunk - Slake 30 Lives - The Motion Sick 321 Stars - DJ Simon 0 - Imagine Dragons 7-11 - Eskimo Disco 5.1.1 - DJ Nagureo 5, 6, 7, 8 - Steps 1, 2, 3, 4. 007 - Ni Ni A - DJ Amuro AA- DJ Amuro According To You - Orianthi Aaron's Party/Come Get It - Aaron Carter Angelus - Hitomi Shimatani Afronova - Revenge Afronova (From Non-Stop Megamix) - Revenge Afronova Primeval - 8bit Across The Nightmare - Jimmy Weckl After The Game Of Love - NPD3 Always On My Mind - Pet Shop Boys All That She Wants - Ace of Base American Idiot - Green Day All I Wanna Say - Cherri All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) - Deja Vu AM-3P - kTz AM-3P (Chaos Special) - kTz AM-3P (AM EAST MIX) - kTz AM-3P (303 Bass mix) - kTz Absolute - DJ Taka Absolute - Thuggie D Air - DJ Simon Arrabiatta - RevenG Alterative A Fifth of Beethoven - Walter Murphy As The Rush Comes - Motorcycle Amish Paradise - Weird Al Yankovic Analyze - B.BANDJ A Love Like This - Pandora Aqua Harp - Wayne Lytle A Minute - Xtreme After All - Delirium And Then We Kiss - Britney Spears Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Sloth Music Project A Little Bit Of Ecstasy - Jocelyn Enriquez 'A Go Go' - Trüby Trio Automaton - Lorn Beginning Of The End - Klayton (Celldweller) B4U - Naoki B4U (B4 ZA Beat Mix) - Naoki Boys - SMILE.dk Beyond The Sea - Robbie Williams bag - RevenG Beethoven Virus - Diana Bocheva Baila Baila - Dandy Mineiro Busy Child - The Crystal Method Bustin - Neil Cicierega Block Rockin Beats - Chemical Brothers Baby Baby Gimme Your Love - DIVAS Baby Baby Gimme Your Love 2002 - DIVAS Blue Impulse (For Extreme) - Naoki and Yuki Battle Breaks - DJ Takawo Bad Routine - DJ Spugna Be In My Paradise - JJ Comapny Ballad For You - NM and Thomas Howard Bizarre Love Triangle - Jerry Barbie Girl - Aqua Best Day Of My Life - American Authors Bad Girl - Juliet Roberts Big Girls Don't Cry - Purefocus Break Down - BeForU Butterfly - Smile.DK Butterfly (2008 X Edit) - Smile.DK Boom Boom Dollar - King Kong and D.Jungle Girls Boom Boom Dollar (K.O.G G3 Mix) - King Kong and D.Jungle Girls Bad - Michael Jackson Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei Be Lovin - D Crew Brilliant 2U - Naoki Brilliant 2U (K.O.G G3 Mix) - Naoki Brilliant 2U (Orchestra Groove) - Naoki Broken My Heart - Naoki and Paula Terry Burnin The Floor - Naoki Burnin The Floor (Blue Fire Mix) - Naoki Brick House - Commodores Baby's Tears - Miki Roberts Baby's Tears (Sky Girls Opening Theme) - Riyu Kosaka Baby Love Me - Judy Crystal Banana Boat Song - The Wiggles Best of Friends - Pearl Bailey Believe - Eddie J Burning Heat - Mr T Bye Bye Baby Balloon - JOGA Butterfly (Upswing Remix) - Smile.DK Chaos - De Sire Retunes Captain Jack (Grandale Remix) - Captain Jack Cachaca - Mokky De Yah Yah's Concerto For Flute, Harp and Orchestra - Baby Mozart Can't Stop Falling In Love - Naoki Can't Stop Falling In Love (Speed Mix) - Naoki Can't Stop Falling In Love (Super Euro Version) - Naoki Come Into My World - Kylie Minogue Choo Choo Train - (J Pop) Castles In The Sky - Ian Van Dahl Candy - Riyu Kosaka Candy - Luv Unlimited Celebrate Nite - N M R Celebrate Night - Naoki Celebrate Nite (Euro Trance Style) - N M R Centerfold (130 BPM Remix) - Captain Jack Cowgirl - Bambee Crash - mr Brian Cool For Cats - Squeeze Come Clean - NM Can't Stop The Rain - Cascada Cartoon Heroes (Speed Mix) - Barbie Young Chihuaha 2002 - DJ Bobo Can Be Real - Vision F Celebrate - JJ Company Cutie Chaser - Club Spice Cutie Chaser (Morning Mix) - Club Spice Conga Feeling - Vivian Centrur - Jimmy Weckl Closer - Ne Yo Crazy in Love - WG Cups - Anna Kendrick Colors - DJ Taka Calico Cat Rock - Anettai Maji-Ska Bakudan Cotton Eye Joe - Rednex Crime Scene - Los Straightjackets Chikara - BeForU Dance Dance Revolution - DDR All Stars D2R - Naoki Days Go By - Dirty Vegas Don't Stop Til You Get Enough - Michael Jackson Do It Right - Sota and Ebony Fay Do It Right (Harmonized 2 Step Mix) - Sota and Ebony Fay Do Me (M.I.G.E.O Mix) - Mustache Men Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John Dive - BeForU Down The Rockefeller Street - Nightcore Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy Drop Out - NW260 Drop Out (From Nonstop Megamix) - NW260 Daikenkai - Des-ROW DXY! - TaQ Drop The Bomb - Scotty D Drop The Bomb (SySF Mix) - Scotty D Dynamite Rave - Naoki Dynamite Rave (Down Bird Sota Remix) - Naoki Dynamite Rave (B4 ZA Beat Mix) - Naoki Dynamite Rave (Super Euro Remix) - Naoki Dream of Love - Kaori Nishina Da Capo - Ace Of Base Do You Remember Me - Jenny Dream A Dream - Captain Jack Don't Try To Stop It - Roman Holiday Daft Punk Is Playing At My House - LCD Soundsystem Dead Heat - Barry Adamson Dr Love - Baby Weapon Don't Stop (AML) 2nd Mix) - Dr Vibe Dive To The Night - Riyu Kosaka Don't Clock Me - Popula Demand Diamonds - (J Pop) deltaMAX - DM Ashura Dam Dariram - JOGA Drivin - Naoki and Paula Terry Dead End - N&S Destiny - Naoki and Paula Terry Danger! High Voltage! - Electric Blix Dark Black Forest (Short Trip) - Steve Rhyner Disturbia - Rihanna DanDanDO - Des-ROW e-motion - e.o.s Ecstasy - d-compleX Ecstasy (Midnight Blue Remix) - d-compleX Everyday At The Bus Stop - (J Pop) Enter Sandman - Metallica Exotic Ethnic - RevenG El Ritmo Tropical - Dixie's Gang Eye to Eye - Tevin Campbell End Of The Century - No.9 Ever Snow - Yoma Komatsu era (nostal mix) - TaQ Electro Tuned - TaQ Eternus - Sanxion7 Edgar Turtle's Bird Song - Sesame Street Everybody Jam - Scatman John Every Little Step - Bobby Brown Fascination Maxx - 100 200 400 Feeling Of Love - Youhei Shimizu Firefly - BeForU Feels Just Like It Should - LH Music Creation Frozen Ray - DJ Taka Feelings Won't Fade - SySF Fly Away - ChiyoTia Fly Away - mix del matador - ChiyoTia Fascination (Eternal Love Mix) - 2MB Free Fallin - Tom Petty Fevah - Nightriders Fire Dubs - Asletics Fantasy - Lockout Fire - Mutsuhiko Izumi Flow - Scotty D and U1 Flow (True Style) Scotty D and U1 Flow (Jammin Reggae Mix) - Scotty D and U1 Forever Sunshine - Chel Y Fichtl's Lied - Die Woodys Freckles - Tiggy Faster Kill Pussycat - Paul Oakenfold Funk Boogie - Funk Kid Familiar Feeling - Moloko Freak Like Me - Sugababes Fly Through The Night - Mr T Funky Town - Lipps Inc Follow Me - Lady Baby Fantasy - Melissa Freedom - BeForU Flowers - Terra Gamelan De Couple - Tomosuke Ghosts - Ladytron Gentle Stress - MR Dog Graduistic Cyber - Big O and Taka Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper Got To Be Real - Cheryl Lynn Grand Arc - Tosh Gambol - Slake Get Lucky - Daft Punk Give Me Up - LH Music Creation Get Up N Move - S&K Go West - Pet Shop Boys Get Ready To Wiggle (Puppets) - The Wiggles Genie In A Bottle - nc feat Graduation - BeForU Golden Sky - Smile.DK Good Luck - Basement Jaxx Gorgeous 2012 - The Surrenders Green Tambourine - Robert Goulet Get Down Tonight - KC and the Sunshine Band Get Busy - Sean Paul Ghosts (Vincent De Moor Remix) - Tenth Planet Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio Groove - Sho-T Groove 2001 - Sho-T Girl In A Daydream - Pandora Genom Screams - L.E.D Light Get It All - Brass Tricks Green Tambourine - Robert Goulet Gotta Get Through This - Daniel Bedingfield Hyper Eurobeat - Naoki and DDR All Stars Hypnotic Crisis - Blue Destroyers Holy Wars... The Punishment Due - Megadeth Healing D Vision - De Strad Healing Vision - De-Sire Healing Vision (Angelic Mix) - 2MB He Said She Said - Ashley Tisdale Heatstroke - TG Highs Off U - 4 REEEL Honey Punch - Riyu Kosaka Higher - NM Higher (Next Morning Mix) - NM Himawart - RIYU Heaven Is A Place On Earth - Julia Heaven is a 57 metallic grey - Hiro and Sweet Little 30s Heaven And Earth - Pop! Hero - Papaya Hold On Me - Tiger Yamato Have You Never Been Mellow - The Olivia Project Hypnotic Crisis - Blue Destroyers Hysteria - Naoki 190 Hysteria 2001 - NM Hallucination XXX - t-pazolite Holic - TaQ Happy Wedding - ASKA Hug Me - Pharrell Williams and Trey Parker I'm In The Mood For Dancing - Sharon I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy - The Wiggles and Slim Dusty I Feel - Akira Yamaoka Istanbul Cafe - Josper Kyd I'm For Real - Slake iFuturelist - Akira Yamaoka Insertion - Naoki Underground Insertion (Machine Gun Kelly Mix) - Thuggie D It's Raining Men (Almighty Mix) - Geri Halliwell I Need You - Supa Fova In My Eyes - riewo Istanbul - RevenG If You Were Here - Jennifer I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride - The Wiggles I Was The One - Good-Cool I Like To Move It - Reel 2 Real I'll Make A Man Out of You - Donny Osmond Irresistible - Wildside Istanbul - They Might Be Giants In The Navy 99 - Captain Jack I Believe In A Little Thing Called Love - The Darkness I Believe In Miracles - Hi Rise I Want You To Want Me - Solid Harmonie Infinity Prayer - L.E.D Light Infinity Prayer (floating rock style) - L.E.D Light I'll Make Love To You - LH Music Creation Innocence Of Silence - NE Jam Jam Reggae - jam master 73 Janejana - T.E.M.P.O Joe Joe (Speedy Mix) - Jenny Rom Jet World - Mutsuhiko Izumi Jerk It Out - Caesars Just A Kid - Wilco Just A Girl (Radio Edit) - Ian Van Dohl Jam And Marmalade - Final Offset Kakumei - DJ Taka Kind Lady - Okuyatos Kind Lady (Interlude) - Okuyatos Kiss Kiss Kiss - Naoki Kiss Me All Night Long - Naoki Keep On Liftin - DJ Nagureo Kung Fu Fighting - Bus Stop Kids In America - Kim Wilde Kick The Can - Bus Stop Kick The Can (Hyper KCP Mix) - Bus Stop Keep On Movin - N.M.R Keep On Movin (DMX Mix) - N.M.R Keep Ya Body Movin - Thuggie D KI.SI.KI - BeForU Kimono Princess - Jun Love My Lips - VeggieTales Lamour et la liberte (DDR Version) - Naoki Underground Love - Sonic Dream La Senorita - Captain T La Senorita Visual - Captain T La Bamba - Mexican folk song La Bamba - LH Music Creation La Copa De La Vida - Patrick Victorio Ladybug - Coconut Love You Like A Fool - Jessica Folker Love Is Orange - Orange Lounge Luv To Me (AMD Mix) - DJ Kazu Let The Beat Hit Em - Stone Bros Lay All Your Love On Me - ABBA Ladies Night - ∠R Look To The Sky - SySF Look To The Sky (True Color Mix) - SySF Long Train Runnin - Bus Stop Long Train Runnin - XTreme Let's Go, We're Riding In The Big Red Car - The Wiggles Let Her Dance - The Bobby Fuller Hour Little Boy - Captain Jack Let Them Move - NMR Look At Us (DJ Daddy Remix) - Sarina Paris Let's Get Down - JT Playaz Living In America - Rose & John Love Love Sugar - DJ Taka Lovin You - Vinyl Baby Limehouse Blues - Esquivel Little Woman - The Specials Love Again Tonight - Naoki And Paula Terry Locomotion - Kylie Minogue Love Again - NM Let's Groove - Tips And Tricks vs Wisdom Le Freak - Chic Love on my Mind - Freemasons Let's Dance - David Bowie L.E.F Loud Electronic Ferocious - Ferry Corsten Love At First Sight - Kylie Minogue Love At First Sight (TwinMasterPlan Mix) - Kylie Minogue Love This Feelin - Chang Ma Levan Polka (Basshunter Remix) - Loituma Matsuri Japan - Revenge Matsuri Japan (From Nonstop Megamix) - Revenge Matsuri Japan (JJ Summer Mix) - Revenge Max 300 - Ω Max 300 (Super Max Me Mix) - Jondi Maxx Unlimited - Z MAX. (period) - 2MB My Nutmeg Phantasy - Macy Gray Mind Parasite - Tomosuke Mr Dabada - Carlos Jean Macho Man - Village People Modern Girl - Sheena Easton Mother Goose Jamboree - Sesame Street Maria - Naoki and Paula Terry My Fire - XTreme Monkey Punk - Big Idea Miracle - St Jannaro MGS2 mission R - L.E.D Memories - Naoki and Paula Terry Mickey - Tom Basil Morning Town Ride - The Wiggles Mind Parasite - Tomasuke My Generation - Captain Jack Mars War 3 - Jet Girl Spin Moonster - Kobo My My My - Armand Van Helden Midnite Blaze (U1 Jewel Style) - Yuichi Asami Midnite Blaze (SySF Remix) - SySF Mobo Moga - Orange Lounge Make A Difference - Lala Moore Miracle Moon - Togo Project Maximum Overdrive - 2 Unlimited Meaning Of Life - K.Wit Music - Darude Moon - DJ Taka Mad Blast - The Infection My Lovin (Never Gonna Get It) - En Vogue Mama Said Knock You Out - LL Cool J More Deep (Version 2.1) - Togo Project Move Your Feet - Junior Senior My Summer Love - mitsu My Summer Love (Tommy's Smile Mix) - mitsu Make It Better - mitsu Maximizer - CLI-MAX S Morning Glory - BeForU Make It Better (So Real Mix) - mitsu and Summer Mugen - Terra NGO - Kelichi Nabeshima Never Ending Story (Power Club Vocal Mix) - DJ AC DC New Family - Plaid Noah's Ark - The Wiggles Never Gonna Make - Morgana Nori Nori Nori - Judy Crystal Nemesis - DJ Setup Not Evil - Tiffany Haddish Number 1 - Goldfrapp Odoru Ponpokorin - DDR Odoru Ponpokorin - Captain Jack One Step Beyond - Madness Orion.78 (civilization mix) - 2MB Orion.78 (AMeuro-MIX) - Revenge On The Jazz - Jonny Dynamite OK - Big Brovaz Overblast - L.E.D Light Only You - Captain Jack Ordinary World - Aurora Outer Limits - L.E.D. G Oops!... I Did It Again - Akira One Little Coyote - The Wiggles Piano Sonata No.17 in B-Flat Major - Baby Mozart Paranoia - 180 Paranoia Evolution - 200 Paranoia (Jazzy Groove) - 190 Paranoia Rebirth - 190 Paranoia MAX (Dirty Mix) - 190 Paranoia KCET (Clean Mix) - 2MB Paranoia Eternal - STM 200 Paranoia Eternal (Composter Groove) - STM 200 Paranoia Survivor - 270 Paranoia Survivor Max - 290 Paranoia Hades - aType-300 Paranoia Respect - .3k Prince Ali - Robin Williams Place In This World - Michael W Smith Peace - BeForU Pink Rose - Kiyommy - Seiya Polovtsian Dances and Chorus - Naoto Suzuki Peace Out - DJ Nagureo Promises - Kylie Minogue Put Your Faith In Me - Uzi Lay Put Your Faith In Me (Saturday Night Mix) - Uzi Lay Put Your Faith In Me (Jazzy Groove) - Uzi Lay Pump Up The Volume - M/A/R/R/S Planet Rock (Swordfish Radio Edit) - Paul Oakenfold Piano Man - Billy Joel Pluto - Black Hole Pluto Relinquish - 2MB Planetarium - Squarepusher Play That Funky Music - WG Pluto The First - White Wall Quickening - DJ Taka Rain Of Sorrow - NM Remember You - NM Redwood Tree - Sesame Street Rock Your Body - Justin Timberlake Radical Faith - TaQ R3 - Tiger Yamamoto Red Zone - Tatsh and Naoki Rhythm and Police (K.O.G G3 Mix) - CJ Crew Robogirl - The Crystal Method Runaround Sue - Dion DiMucci Ready Steady Go - Paul Oakenfold Rappers Delight - Sugarhill Gang Super Eurobeat (Gold Mix) - Dave Rodgers Ska Ska No.3 - Anettai Maji-Ska Bakudan Sakura - RevenG Sync - Outphase Superstar - Daybehavior Spin The Disc - Good Cool SP Trip Machine (Jungle Mix) - De-Sire Synchronized Love - Joe Rinoie Speed Over Beethoven - ROSE Simply Being Loved "Somnambulist" - BT Shiny Disco Balls - Who Da Funk Silence (Airscape Remix) - Delerium So Deep (Perfect Sphere Remix) - Silvertear Somewhere Over The Rainbow - Cosmic Gate Sexiest Man In Jamaica - Mint Royale Stay Home - Self Superstar - Jamelia Share My Love - Julie Frost Sing With Me - The Wiggles and Kamahl Strictly Business - Mantronik and Empo Scatman - Scatman John Seduction - NC Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall Stayin Alive - Bee Gees Sky Is The Limit - Sota F Shout - Lulu Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson smooooch - kors k Somebody Like You - Atomic Kitten Sana Molette Ne Ente - Togo Project Sana Mollete Ne Ente (BLT Style) - Togo Project Spin Spin Sugar (Armand's Dark Garage Mix) - Sneaker Pimps Slow Ride - Foghat So Fabulous/So Fierce (Freak Out) - Jocelyn Enriquez Somebody Call 911 - Sean Kingston Star Gate Heaven - SySF Sexy Planet - Crystal Alien Sexy Planet (From Nonstop Megamix) - Crystal Alien Simply Being Loved - BT Super Star - DJ Rich Super Star (From Nonstop Megamix) - DJ Rich Sky High - DJ Miko Sunlight - DJ Sammy Song 2 - DJ Krush Stay - Tess Strict Machine - Goldfrapp Still In My Heart - Naoki Still In My Heart (Momo Mix) - Naoki Sunflower - Post Malone and Swae Lee Smoke - Mr Ed Silver Surfer, Ghost Rider Go - Trentemøller Soul Crash - NC and Hardcore Nation Sexy Planet - Crystal Aliens Saints Go Marching (Remix) - The Saint Stomp - Steps Silent Hill - Thomas Howard Silent Hill (3rd Christmas Mix) - Thomas Howard Scorching Moon - Shawn the Horny Master So In Love - Caramel.S Sweet Sweet Magic - Jun Senorita (Speed Mix) - Jenny Rom Surrender (Your Love) - Helen Shine - Tomosuke Stay - Emi Stoic - TaQ The Legend Of Max - ZZ Turn on the Music (Axwell Radio Edit) - Roger Sanchez The Vibe Is Right - Ruby Turner The Whistle Song - DJ Alligator Tsugaru - RevenG and De-Sire Tsugaru (Apple Mix) - RevenG and De-Sire The Cube - DJ Suwami Tino's White Horse - Morning Blue Dragon Trance De Janeiro - Bellini Theme From Enter The Dragon - B3-Project Tierra Buena - Wilma De Oliviera The Earth Light - L.E.D Light The Least 100 sec - Hirofumi Sasaki Trip Machine - De-Sire Trip Machine Survivor - De-Sire Trip Machine PhoeniX - De-Sire Trip Machine (Luv Mix) - 2MB Toxic (FT company edit) - Helen The Reflex - Duran Duran That Was Then, This Is Now - Hi Five True Love - Jun The Other Side (radio mix) - Paul Van Dyk That's The Way (I Like It) - KC and the Sunshine Band The Big Voyager - L.E.D The Appliance Of Science - Daniel Pemberton Teenage Kicks - The Undertones Tears - Naoki Underground Think ya better D - sAmi Taba Naba - The Wiggles TwinBee (Generation X) - Final Offset The Shining Polaris - L.E.D Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport - The Wiggles and Rolf Harris The Centre of the Heart (Stonebridge Clubmix) - Roxette Take On Me - A ha Try 2 Luv U - S.F.M.P Test My Best - E-Rotic Thriller - Michael Jackson True (Radio Edit) - Riyu Kosaka True (Trance Sunrise Mix) - Riyu Kosaka The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything - VeggieTales Turn On The Music - Roger Sanchez Tubthumping - Chumbawumba Twilight Zone - 2 Unlimited There You'll Be - DJ Speedo and Angelica Tomorrow Perfume - DJ Taka The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson The Lion Sleeps Tonight - The Tokens The Lion Sleeps Tonight - VeggieTales Un Deux Trois - SDMS Uptown Girl - Billy Joel U.N Owen was Her (Ronald Mcdonald Style) - Nico Nico Douga Under The Sea - Samuel E Wright Unbelieveable - UMF Unreal - Black Rose Garden Ubertreffen - Taka respect for J.S.D Vanity Angel - Fix X Video Killed The Radio Star - The Buggles Vision One (Instrumental) - Royksopp VJ Army - Good Cool Virtuality - VBirds Wild Rush - Factor-X Wild Rush (From Nonstop Megamix) - Factor X WWW.BLONDEGIRL (Momo Mix) - Jenny Rom Witch Doctor (Giant Toons Version) - Cartoons Wonderland (UKS Mix) - X-Treme What Will Come of Me - Black Rose Garden What Is Love - Haddaway Wookie Wookie - Machoman Wonderful Night (Radio Edit) - Fatboy Slim We Are The Champions - Live 2 Love Waiting For Tonight - P.A.T We Like To Party - Vengaboys We Are Number One - Lazytown We Will Rock You - Houseboyz What A Wonderful World - Beatbox and DJ Miko Waka Laka - Jenny Rom Without Me - Eminem Wake Me Up - Avicii Whoever Brings The Night (Instrumental) - Nightwish Xenon - Mr T Xepher - Tatsh Y M C A - Village People You Spin Me Right Round - Dead or Alive You Leave Me Alone - Venus Yozora No Muko - Eurobeat Lovers You're Not Here - Heather Your Rain (Rage Mix) - Akira Yamaoka feat. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Zero - Terra Category:Dance Dance Revolution Category:Video Game Spoofs